1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pre-stressed supports for maintaining an item between end piers and in particular to horizontal beams for supporting display cases or showcases, and the like, maintained thereon.
2. Prior Art
Retail store display cases or showcases having glass covered or open faces that are supported on a wall surface, maintained on braces or supports, or arranged between piers and the like, for containing items for sale have long been known and are in common use. With arrangements where a display case or showcase is supported on a horizontal support member, such as a plate, channel, tubing, or the like, supported between upright piers, it is often the case that the weight of the display case or showcase will tend to bend that horizontal support downwardly, detracting from the appearance of the case and the products maintained therein. The present invention solves this problem by providing a pre-stressed beam arrangement that is bowed upwardly to counter the weight of a loaded display case or showcase where the beam is essentially horizontal.